


Headshot

by BeastFeast87



Series: Maxvid Week 2018 [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Assassin AU, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Deal With It, Flirting, M/M, Maxvid Week 2018, david is Spy, i know it would have been better if max was scout, i was out of ideas, max is sniper, tf2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Day 7: Free DayThis was going to be a dream daddy au but I was too whipped to be bothered so enjoy this half assed thing I thre together





	Headshot

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, max is 24 and David is 40

“That's my spot”.

 

David turned, surprised.  He hadn't heard anyone come up, least of all the Sniper.  “Oh, sorry, Max! I didn't think you'd be up here so late”.

 

Max grunted and sauntered to the edge of the tower, pulling his rifle up.  He peered about a moment before pulling a milk crate over and took a seat. David pauses, watching the land with his teammate.  “...Do you mind, Spy-boy?” Max grunts, pausing to give a small glare from under his hood.

 

David startles again.  “Sorry, I- Um, can I please stay here?  The others are- they're being a bit noisy for me,” he says with embarrassment before straightening.  “Spy-boy? Max, I'm old enough to be your father!”

 

He catches sight of a slight smirk.  “Still not good enough to be my Daddy, though”.

 

He was glad he was wearing a mask.

 

“I'll let you stay, if it means you're avoiding people, though.  That's something I can get behind,” Max continues, suddenly tensing.  “Don't move a muscle,” the Sniper whispers.

 

David freezes.  Two seconds later there's a gunshot and a distant thump.  “Midnight snack,” Max says with a grin.

 

“You're disgusting,” David says, frowning.

 

“Not too gross that you don't eat this ass,” he says, sneering.

 

“Why are you like this?!” David hisses furiously.

 

Max chuckles.  “Uh, cause I want you to shut the fuck up and get my dick down your throat?  Or yours down mine, I'm not picky. Hey, if I cook that, are you going to want any?” The Sniper asks conversationally, getting up and pulling the rifle over his back.

 

“What was it?  Wait, that's not the point!  We can't- Sniper, we’re teammates!  Why would you even want to?! Aren't I too old for you?”  David frowns, avoiding Max's stare. He knows he blocking the doorway but refuses to move.

 

Max shrugs, drawing closer.  “Aren't you like 32?”

 

David feels a slight flutter of pride in his chest.  “....40, actually, but thank you,” he replies quietly, the space between them getting smaller.

 

Max laughs openly at that, a whisper from his lips.  David presses himself into the wall, hoping to melt through and fall to his death.  “Damn, you weren't kidding that you could be my dad”.

 

“You still haven't told me why”.

 

Max is quiet, leaning on an elbow and pushing close to David's face, the green eyes piercing him.  It left sweat on his neck and had his mouth dropping his cigarette to the floor. “Maybe ‘cause I like older guys.  Maybe ‘cause I think you're hot. Maybe it's because we’ve been stuck in a fucking base for 4 months and I haven't gotten any since, and you're the one guy that's not going to stab me in the back while I'm jizzing down your throat.  Any way you put it, it won't change the fact that I'm going to leave my door unlocked after I grab that deer and get back to bed, and it's not anyone's fault if a certain Spy comes in and helps himself to this ass”.

 

And with that, Max slips past him and slides out the door, trotting to the field in search of the kill.

 

David lights another cigarette with shaking hands and thinks to himself that  _ maybe _ the Sniper could do with a visit later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed as half assed as it was.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me @:  
> beastfeast.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/beastfeast87


End file.
